phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Phoenixverse: Prism V.S. Phantom
Legend of Phoenixverse: Prism VS Phantom (Tentative Name) is an Anime Based off the Adventures of the Prism Enforcers and the Phantom Legion as they both face off against the evil villains that plague their world. more details to be revealed soon. Prism Enforcers Characters *Mike Phoenix: Leader of the Prism Enforcers, was his decision to form the Prism Enforcers and turn Infinity Island into a Flying/Floating Japanese-themed Solar Punk Island with Funding from the United Nation of Worlds after a Mission goes wrong with the Former Super Phoenix Alliance. Now Fights with a Katana unless he has to stop holding back, in which case he goes back to using all of his powers, including a never before seen new form with a new look. *Mika Phoenix: Mike's Younger Sister. now has a Ninja Outfit and uses "Ninja Techniques" to Fight. ...albeit it's just her using Ninja styled ways to use her usual powers. *Connie Dragon: Miss Dragon has Improved her ice Powers, but is unamused by a certain "Idol's" choice in music. she plans to freeze her mute if Mike lets her. *Saiiko Thunderhand: Saiiko reluctantly now fights against someone she once considered a friend. her Electric powers have gotten more creative over the years. *Kathline Phoenix: Flames powers improved, she looks to roast any evildoers that the team comes across. *Beauty Phoenix: The Healer and Medic of the team... well, one of them. she's more on the field than the other medic. she's still on the fence about her friendship with Ian after his departure *Nurse Hikari: The Other Medic of the Team. Her Potions can heal, but can also do wacky other things. she's also a Giantess with a major attraction to cute stuff. *Connie Phoenix: Mike Phoenix's Mother. plays in a band with a few other members. their shows are on hold at the moment cause of the rise of villains that need to be stopped. her guitar is one of the strongest blunt weapons in the Phoenixverse. *Chronos Phoenix: the Father of Mike Phoenix and Mika Phoenix. works in secret away from Phoenix Corps and the Prism Enforcers. is Barely seen anymore, but when he is, expect something big to go down. *Viralius Deathbird: Now Sporting a look worthy of "Death" itself, he now strikes FEAR into the enemy... as if he didn't already... *Viralina Deathbird: Right-hand lady to Viralius, she's more of the strategist then Viralius' one-slice-reaper methods. *Venkai Deathbird: Robotic Buddhist Priest and mediator between Viralius and Viralina. also is the best on the planet at Judo and if you doubt him, he'll show you exactly why UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL. *Jiang Shi Mika: One of Viralius' only female friends and kind of a morality pet for him. also happens to be a Jiang Shi that breaks the fourth wall on occasion. and yes, she can see you. all of you. *Yokorona Oniika: Wild card of the group. used to be a lot more crazier back in the day, but has since mellowed out and gained experience. her chaos powers are NOT to be messed with as she can still fight with the best of them. although her prism enforcer outfit is... interesting to say the least. ...an umbrella? really? *Masako Tengu: Miss Tengu is Most likely here to amuse herself, but don't let that fool you. she has a specialty power which she doesn't use it often for the reason of said power being too dangerous... but she will use if she has to! the Power... of ERASE and VOID. *Ketsu Oblivion: the Leader of Oblivion Force once again partners with Mike, Viralius and the others on the Prism Side in this series... but he sees something beyond what can be seen. from the very start he sees the big picture... but what are his plans? and when will he strike? *Prism Empress: one of many women that fell down onto the planet a few weeks after the split. her powers and true identity are unknown, but she fights on the side of the Prism Enforcers during the tough battles. *Prism Gardevoir: one of the 2 Best Friends of the Prism Empress Another of the Many Women that fell from the heavens to the planet a few weeks after the split. like the Prism Empress, she has many forms but is known for wearing Glasses in all of them. *Prism Tengoku Senshi: the Other Best friend of the Prism Empress. she and Mika seem to think alike and sound alike, but nobody knows why. *Parallela: Time-stopping Warrior of parallel universes, Parallela and Infinite Universe Join the Prism Enforcers to help their cause! *Spiralsong: Spiralsong has seemingly ended up on the Prism Enforcers Side in this Conflict! although Very Strong in a Fight, she wishes to stick to diplomacy and avoid fighting.. but how long will she be able to? *Mikanelle: Fangirlian Phoenix Corps Member, Mikanelle, Joins The Prism Enforcers Giving the Support of her Kind! with her weapon and skills and knowledge, Evil will be Smashed back to the dark hole from whence they came! *Michelle Phoenix: Mike's Female Counterpart is back and ready to help out the Prism Enforcers! however, this time she seems to be concerned on the masks that the Phantom Legion wears... something about them feels... off. she wonders how these things are making them stronger... and where did they come from? will she solve this mystery before things get out of hand? *Agent: *Vanessa: *Miss Lenix Stocking: *Wounded Snake: *Malana: *Xi-Mao Ryuoh: a Member from a previous unknown corps sent to aid the Prism Enforcers by the Chinese Government. what is her story and what are her powers? time will soon tell... *AD: *Aureo Diamond: *Candy: *Miss Michellia Spiralstockings: Despite not hearing from Her Partner Jessica "Speed Air" for a few months, Miss Spiralstockings Decides it's time to get back to work and joins the Prism Enforcers. she even might find a new partner in the form of Xi-mao Ryuoh... but she still wonders... what happened to Miss Speed Air...? *Athena Tornado: Saddened by Ian's Decision and the events that follow, Athena decides to help the Prism Enforcers to hopefully find a solution to the problem at hand. *Zion Darkwings: Ever since Ian's "Betrayal" (at least it is to Zion) and joining of the Phantom Legion, Zion has trained more now than ever before, even gaining the support of the mythical Tengu Clan. his Goal? Taking down Evil and Bringing back Ian... through Words or Force, Alive or Otherwise... *Dreamy Mika Phoenix: Straight from Earth-M1K4, it's Dreamy Mika Phoenix and her Army of Dreamy Mikas! just the Numbers that the Prism Enforcers needed! however, Mike is reluctant to use them... but why is that? *God of Destruction! Mike Phoenix: A God of Destruction!?!? helping the Prism Enforcers?!?! what's going on here?!? apparently another Universe version of Mike Phoenix has come to help only for reasons of killing boredom... this seems worrying... *Numa: *Numette: *Belle: *Nurse Cheryl: *Clover Green: *Blimp Girl: *Gladas: * Home Base *Neo(/Prism) Phoenix City (also on a Floating/Flying Island now) *Style: Oriental, Solar Punk, Very Eastern-styled. *Funded by the United Nation of Worlds, supports the Hero Registration Law Made in Co-partnership by the Japanese Government, the UN of Worlds and Phoenix Corps themselves. *Day: Shining with Prisms *Night: Glowing with celestial statues, and Guiding Lanterns *Mode of Transportation: Mystic Portals Phantom Legion Characters *Sergio / "Speedster": Leader and founder of the Phantom Legion. After the split, Sergio continued living his normal life, until one day, when he decided to make him and his fellow Newsboy Legion members become in-the-shadows vigilantes. He retains his usual abilities, but he has learned melee combat with daggers. Also, he appears to be more snarky and confident than he would usually be. *Jorge / "Jumper": Second in command of the Phantom Legion. While he continues to be the reliable sidekick he always was, Jorge is more determined now to help Sergio with his jumping abilities and his trusty wrench. *Marta / "Mermaid": Daughter of Comet City's mayor and Sergio's girlfriend, as well as a scholar fascinated with the mythos of her own world. Marta, while not being very keen on the outfit she gets to wear, is a powerful magic user, making her a very helpful ally. She can also inflate her own suit with her Balloon Block ability, though she finds it very embarrassing to do. *Laura / "Idol": A retired pop star that got almost emotionally drained by her own career. Now, she works on her own music, but she has found a hobby in Internet memes, so her music is mostly YouTube Poop-esque remixes and almost-literal earworms, that she will undoubtedly use to persuade prisoners. This has made her able to weaponize her own voice. *Alvaro / "Digger": An eccentric member of the Phantom Legion. He and Carlos are great buddies and often go together to assault missions. He fights with special gloves that can transform into drills. *Carlos / "Brute": The strongest member of the Phantom Legion. He is the kind of guy that punches first and asks questions later. His weapon of choice is an oversized hammer that makes him look like a particular king. *Ian / "Angel": While he claims to come from another world, Ian is a member of the Phantom Legion. He can fly with the wings that can manifest on his back, making him very suitable for scouting. He is also armed with a legendary blade from his world named Sword of Athena. *Maika / "Grudge": A recent member of the Phantom Legion. Like Sergio, she too became a bio-weapon because of Alfonso's Biometals, which granted her the powers of electricity and magnetism, but her anxiety attacks make her powers go berserk. One could think that being completely blindfolded is not a very viable option, but, as "Grudge", she is able to use a power called Third Eye, which allows her to see through her enemies' souls. *Dani / "Brains": Dani was a bionic robot created to test the effects of psychic powers. As "Brains", he often stays behind the frontlines to provide support, making him the team's strategist. *Shawn / "Marksman": Sergio's older brother. Formerly, he was trained by Alfonso to be Sergio's shadow, giving him the appropriate nickname of Shade. However, now he lives under his own identity as an agent of the Comet City Police Department. Silvia, Ace-13 and he provide information about enemies attacking Comet City. *Silvia / "Agent": An elite agent of the Comet City Police Department that works with the Phantom Legion alongside Shawn and Ace-13. She is expertized in infiltration and assassination operations. *Ace-13 / "Drone": Formerly, Ace-13 was created by Alfonso alongside the Ace Squad to protect facilities from the scientist. However, Shawn and Silvia wiped out the squad, leaving 13 as the only survivor, which was reprogrammed to be part of the Comet City Police Department and the Phantom Legion. It is armed with powerful fists that can be fired like rockets. *Luisianna / "Kitsune": A cheerful and optimistic girl that helps the Phantom Legion in their missions. As "Kitsune", she can conjure illusions to distract the opponent. She can also fly with her fox tail and jump quite high. *Alba / "Princess": Princess of a nearby kingdom. Despite her status and the danger that it would mean, Alba decided to help the Phantom Legion when it was founded. As part of her royal blood, she is a geomancer able to control rocks and dirt that can be used for battle. *Fer / "Malware": A mysterious person with a great talent for hacking that claims to be part of the team. Fer joins the team because he wants to use his talents for something beneficial so that it cleanses the reputations that hackers usually have. He can hack through almost any device. Home Base *Comet City *Style: An urban-styled city that almost glows in the dark with its many neon lights * Villains *Nebulvoltos - Main Villain of the Series *"Warlock" - a Mysterious Being rumored to in Alignment with Nebulvoltos... is he the Dragon... or the True Big Bad? not even Mike Phoenix is sure... he is the only villain in history to give the heroes a run for their money. *"Deathbringer" - One of the Hard Hitters of Nebulvoltos' Villainous Army. He has the power over the dead and undead as well as being very proficient with a scythe. *Nitronus - the Supervillain that blew up an island filled with so many people, which in turn made Mike decide on finalizing the Hero Registration Law. *Miss Genocide - Nebuvoltos' Secretary *Jigoku-oh - The Supervillain from the Mission that went wrong *Hitakuma - The Demon from Episode 5 *Kijigumoros - the Spider Demon from Episode 6 *Metamorphica: a Demon woman who wishes to turn the whole world into a world of monster hybrids, with Metamorphica ruling it all under her iron high Heel. only 2 girls can stop her: Mika and the Phantom Mermaid. *Alfonso "Dark Lord" - A lifetime nemesis of the Phantom Legion. He's aiding the main villain for reasons yet unknown with the help of his Seven Ministers **Virus - The first of the Seven Ministers. It has the power to bend reality, as well as a strange and erratic behavior **Hex - The second of the Seven Ministers. He knows several magic spells but is in clear disadvantage in hand-to-hand combat **Gum - The third of the Seven Ministers. She has the ability to inflate her own body to use it both offensively and defensively. Very cheerful and upbeat for being a villain **Ivy - The fourth of the Seven Ministers. A seductive woman able to control plant life, but is seen attacking the Amazon Forest with an army of mechanical spiders **Boxer - The fifth of the Seven Ministers. He's a deranged fighting obsessed freak that, despite his questionable sanity, he does not hold his punches and challenged the Phantom Legion to a duel **Titan - The sixth of the Seven Ministers. He's equipped with state of the art weaponry and planted bombs across Seattle **Lunar - The seventh and last of the Seven Ministers. Claiming to be the leader of the Ministers, Lunar is calm and calculated. He fights with claws *THE Dark Empress - The Antithesis to the Prism Empress and the Primordial Gods themselves she is the TRUE Bringer of the end of all with "WARLOCK" working for her as well as Many other beings in her dark floating castle in space. she was thought as a one time villain only to be revealed as the true BIG bad all along! having manipulated the events from DAY ONE.... or is she...? but in any case what are her plans? only time will tell. *? - somewhere in a dark area where reality makes no sense and anomalies are unbound, is a door that must NEVER be opened, lest the True eraser and destroyer of all things be unleashed. what is this thing? who is it? and what is the story behind it? ...perhaps we may never know... or will we? Misc Characters *The UN of Worlds - like the United Nations but of Many Universes / Worlds / Multiverses *Prime Minister Heisei-oh - The Prime Minister of Japan in Phoenixverse Earth-640 *Prime Minister Showani - Heisei-oh's Great Grandfather and the Last Prime Minister of Japan in Phoenixverse Earth-640 *Reporter Neko de Neil - the News Reporter Reporting on the Incident that Nitronus Caused in Episode 2. *Prime Minister D. W. Tenent - The Prime Minister of England Phoenixverse Earth-640 who suggests the Omniversial anomaly Ban Law and then later edits with help from the UN of worlds to the Hero Registration Law *President S. Hynamen - The President of the United States of America in Phoenixverse Earth-640 who suggested Hero Training Schools. *Mayor Goodday - Mayor of Comet City and Marta's father. *Emperor Ryuken the 2nd - The Current Emperor of China in Phoenixverse Earth-640 who suggested sending one of the members of an Unknown Group of Heroes to help the Prism Enforcers. *Ryuji Ryuoh - The Leader of the Group of Heroes. his power is rumored to be one with the heavens and the Storms themselves. their Corps might be even older than Phoenix Corps themselves! *Blizzard Wolf - Hero from Phoenix Corps USA stationed in Alaska, Helps the Prism Enforcers when Nebuvolotos' men target the polar ice caps. *Hombre Eesqueleto Rojo and Hombre Esqueleto Azul (Skeleton Man Red and Skeleton Man Blue) - a Pair of Brothers and also dynamic superhero duo from Mexico that also work for Phoenix Corps USA. when an artifact from an Aztec ruin goes missing as well as their father, they call the prism enforcers to help them out. Episode List Season 1 #Things Change Part 1 - After a Mission awry with Super Phoenix Alliance, the Japanese Government and the World Nations Initiate a Meeting with Mike Phoenix to Talk of a Hero Registration Law and More so, a Training School for young ones to become heroes. However, not everyone in the Alliance Agrees. #Things Change Part 2 - After an Argument between Mike and Sergio, the 2 think about the registration law and the events unfolding. Mike is starting to have doubts when he sees some new alien super-villain murder many innocent lives during a Japanese newscast on the once-dormant island of Shinigamioh Island. this incident forces mike to make a decision, but at the same time, Sergio has made one as well, and these 2 decisions are leading to an event that will split the super phoenix alliance right down the middle. #Things Change Part 3 - Mike after finishing the Hero Registration Law with the Japanese Government, the UN of Worlds, the Primordial gods themselves and even Phoenix Corps, goes to tell everyone the news. but as he enters he notices that several of his allies are gone! soon Wounded Snake comes in with damning news, the allies who left have formed a new group known as the Phantom Legion. overcome with the possibility of what could happen to his friends he attempts to reach out but to no avail. mike has no choice but to move on without them. #Things change Part 4 - after the Insanity dies down from the news of the "Phantom Legion" Mike goes ahead and Docks the Phoenixian Omega Zetto Warship back into Infinity Island before changing the island into a floating one and over time forming Neo(/Prism) Phoenix City on the now-floating island, made with solar punk technology, Decorated with Prism Statues of Divine Beings and having a distinct Japanese Oriental Themeing, down to the clothes everyone wears... albeit laced with high-tech (but Japanese and solar punk looking) technology. Meanwhile, we see what's going on with Sergio, now known as the Phantom Speedster and a flashback at how his team was made, and whatever else happened before in a flashback #The Demon Appears - a Demon is Ravaging the beaches of Kyoto, and the Japanese Government decides it's time to alert the newly Formed Prism Enforcers. Mike and his team get to the Beach to stop the Villain, but soon realize they're not the only ones there. who the hell are these hooligans in masks? #Rising Dragon - After the hectic battle last episode, the Chinese Government Decides to send in one of their own, Enter Xi-Mao Ryuoh, a Woman from China's own Hero Group. she's sent to help the Prism Enforcers with their job, and just in time as a new threat emerges, a spider Demon in the city of Hong Kong. she doesn't look much but she soon proves to be impressive in battle, and even gives the phantom legion a run for their money! how will the legion deal with this? and why is Mike so uneasy around Ryuji Ryuoh? mysteries abound as things as a storm is brewing this episode! #Solar Eclipse - When Lord Murasakino, a Crazed Cybernetic Demon Warlord from the Future sets his sights capturing the sacred staff of Solaris and Malachite of Moon, It's a Race for both parties to see who gets their first. but in the end, it may all be for naught when the mysterious alien makes his official appearance! also in this Episode, Mika Phoenix has a one-on-one balloon battle with the Phantom Mermaid. #His name is Nebulvoltos: the Alien who sent Nitronus to kill all the people on the island of Shinigamioh makes his appearance, and he's only one of several generals working for an even stronger alien known as Nebulvoltos. This Shadowy Alien is known as Kagenos, promptly beefs up Lord Murasakino but exchange drives him berserk. this causes Mike to use a form never seen before, "Ultra Savior", His new and Final Form, a Form with many levels in it. On the other hand, Sergio "Speedster" manages to use a special power named Strength of Bonds that manages to hold off the enemy. #Corruption: After unlocking his new power, Strength of Bonds, Sergio "Speedster" is trying to figure out how did he manage to do so. Suddenly, one of the Dark Lord's Ministers, named Virus, shows up and uses its glitching powers to take control of Comet City. "Speedster" tries to use the Strength of Bonds to stop Virus, but he is unable to use it properly just yet, so he will have to find another way to stop Virus before it's too late #Mysteries abound!: Mike, Surprised at not only the unknown power the Phantom Legion used yesterday, but more at the fact that it took both of their powers combined to destroy the demon, goes to train in the waterfalls of Infinity Island. Meanwhile, Mika goes to stop a ring of smugglers who have been smuggling Ancient artifacts from multiple museums. oddly enough the leader of the gang is a female and has only been stealing certain ones.. a female demon named "Metamorphica" with plans of her own, involving world conquering and making others understand what she feels like! since mike is off-duty, it's up to Mika to stop this crazy woman! but wait, who's that girl in blue following her? one of the Phantoms...? #Monster Girl's Ball - Part 1 (Prism Side): Mika goes off to stop Metamorphica's grandest heist and scheme, stealing the Eye of Xi, a Jewel with great transformation power. On the way to the Exhibit in the museum, she notices she's not the only one there. by the time she gets there, she's too late and Metamorphica have the Eye of Xi! Even Worse, while Mika is distracted by Metamorphica's goons, she uses the gem on her, turning her into a Harpy! Thankfully she has experience with transformations, however, after beating the rest of Metamorphica's goons, she hears a scream of someone with slightly less experience of being transformed. Mika runs to see who it is as Metamorphica gets away and finds a Mermaid who has the exact same clothing as.... the Phantom Mermaid! #Monster Girl's Ball - Part 2 (Phantom Side): The CCPD is informed of a series of robberies taking place in several museums. After hearing about this, Marta "Mermaid" goes on a solo mission to stop whoever is behind them. However, she finds out that Mika, the girl she had that balloon battle with, is also there and, during the commotion, Metamorphica uses the Eye of Xi to transform the two girls into monsters: Mika became a harpy and "Mermaid" a mermaid. "Mermaid" decides to investigate about this Eye of Xi and finds a way to turn her and Mika back to normal. #Monster Girl's Ball - Part 3 (Conclusion): Mika and the Phantom Mermaid Join Forces to stop Metamorphica from unleashing the gem's power on the whole world. ...and to perhaps find a way to turn themselves back to normal too. #Duel in the skies: Ian "Angel", during a scouting mission, encounters Athena Tornado and Zion Darkwings. Despite being on the opposite team, Athena wants "Angel" to return to them and begs for him to do it. However, "Angel" is determined to stay in the Phantom Legion and refuses the offer. This enrages Zion and the two engage in a fight. However, their fight has to end in a stalemate as another of the Seven Ministers, Hex is around the area. #Ragnarace 9000: in the City of Venice, Italy, a Racing Demon known as "Hellblazer" has turned the whole City into his speedrunning track and is holding many hostages including a Scientist from Comet City and the Daughter of a Nuclear Physicist from Japan. the only way to get him to release the hostages is to beat Hellblazer and his crew in a Race! Having Dealt with him before in his previous battles, Viralius decides to enter and give it his all, but he's not the only one as the phantom legion has decided to enter in one of their own as well. #Necromancer: a Distress signal goes out to the Prism Enforcers and whatever other heroes there are as the undead start attacking and enslaving the living of Romania! both groups arrive at the destination only to see someone truly powerful... and someone that has Viralius on Edge... a being known as.. "Deathbringer". This unknown being has made the dead rise from their graves for one reason alone... to please his master Nebulvoltos and to put an end to both the Prism Enforcers and the Phantom Legion! it's going to take all they have and more to stop This Bringer of the Dead! #Disciples: After Barely pushing back "Deathbringer" Mike decides it's time to train more. however, the Prism Empress makes herself known and wishes to train with Mike, wanting to be more useful in the future. Mike agrees and they begin. Meanwhile, the Phantom Legion has their own matters to speak of and Nebulvoltos talks over his next plan with his allies including "Deathbringer" and a new being known as "Warlock" who seems to have his own ulterior motives as well. #A sticky situation: One of Alfonso's Seven Ministers, Gum, is tasked to go to some ruins in Greece to find something called the Ring of Ares, which was said to belong to the ancient Greek god and would grant Nebulvoltos unspeakable power should he wear it. However, what seemed like an easy task for Gum is interrupted when "Idol" shows up to stop her, but also someone named Connie Dragon. #WARLOCK (Part 1): Mike Decides it's time to see if his training paid, so he sends an invitation to spar to the Phantom Speedster, but before he can send the invitation something happens at Mount Fuji and he's off again. by the time he gets there Nebuvoltos' goons are there so he fights them until they're gone and he notices he's the only one here besides someone else... the Phantom speedster! he takes this time to explain the situation and then takes sparring stance. but before the Speedster can reply SOMETHING else makes their appearance! an OVERSIZED, OVERPOWERED, Bare-chested Hulking Giant of Masculine Being! and they call him... WARLOCK! #WARLOCK (Part 2): Phantom Speedster's retelling of Part 1. #WARLOCK (Part 3): Both Leaders Fight Warlock Separately, but their attacks do nothing to the Brute as he shakes them off, adapts and smashes them away. Mike throws a Flare up to the sky and ignites it as it is now a race against time to find a way to Repel the Juggernaut of a Man back to where he came from. both have their own ideas to send "WARLOCK" back to whence he came, but in the end, only a combination attack in their strongest forms will work. can these 2 leaders from opposite sides put down their differences to repel the dreaded "WARLOCK?" #The Cheat: The Phantom Legion is assigned to the Amazon Forest, which is under attack by what seems to be an army of gigantic spiders led by Ivy, one of Alfonso's Seven Ministers. It appears that these monsters are almost invincible, but suddenly, a mysterious person, claiming to be part of the Phantom Legion, hacks through the spiders, revealing that they're actually robots. #Welcome to the Phantom: Sometime after the mysterious person helped the Phantom Legion, he shows up once again requesting to join the group. He reveals himself as Fer, also known by his codename "Malware", and states that he wants to use his capabilities for something that benefits the world. Seeing honesty in his words, the Phantom Legion lets him join. #A Dreadful Omen: Mike decides to check out some old ruins near a Shinto shrine in Kyoto, Japan with Mika and the rest of his allies. He soon finds a Lot more then he bargained for as far as information goes. not only information on Warlock, but a prophecy about the end of times, and who or in this case, what exactly he and the rest of The Prism Enforcers are! as more information is uncovered, suddenly a 6 headed dragon summoned by "Deathbringer" attacks. Mike gets severely Injured and it looks like The end, but then suddenly mike gets up as his eyes change from blue to red as something changes in him. #Memories -log 1- - the Prism Enforcers of the past 25 episodes, also the Phantom Legion gets word of what happened at the ruins with The Prism Enforcers, mainly certain information on their leader. #Identity Check part 1 - Mike, still concerned on what happened to him during to him during the fight with Deathbringer decides to take the day off with Mika, Only to run into Speedster and Mermaid somewhere around a cafe. questions are asked and mysteries uncovered, but one question remains... what about the future have the gods been hiding? and who exactly is "WARLOCK"? # Identity Check Part 2 - Speedster and Mermaid's retelling of part 1, as well as part 2 of the episodes where more questions are asked, the mystery of the masks, are delved into and the concerns of robotics are wondered. #Identity Check part 3 - soon after their "talk" is over, a large booming noise is heard throughout the mall, another one of Nebulvoltos' generals, "Bakuakuma", a Menacing Master of Explosions, has appeared. it's time for Mike to put aside questions for now and fight the menace at hand! #Fight for the Belt! - Another of the Dark Lord's Minister, named Boxer, has showed up and challenges the Phantom Legion for a match. Relying on his strength, "Brute" decides to represent his team in the fight. However, the being known as "WARLOCK" decides to interrupt in the fight! Will the Phantom Legion be able to knock out this beast? #Deep Freeze - Blizzard Wolf, a hero from Alaska has asked for The Prism Enforcers help to deal with a menace that threatens to melt the polar ice caps. Connie Dragon is sent out for her good history with Blizzard Wolf, but something seems off when they get there... and what's that noise? one Confrontation later and an avalanche buries both of the heroes as well as the Phantom Idol under the snow, now it's a race against time and cold to get out and stop the villainous Robot "Nitronus" before he causes another disaster! #Mexicomania - all the members of Prism Enforcers get called down by 2 members of Phoenix Corps USA, stationed in Mexico. SkeletonMan Red and SkeletonMan Blue have called for help when a powerful artifact from an Aztec Ruin is stolen and their father goes missing. all signs lead to one of Nebulvoltos' men being the culprit... if not 2, but on the way, the phantom legion arrives having picked up the signal thanks to "Malware". and then. past foes from their past soon rise from the ground. what could be going on that would cause this?!? #Tactical Nuke - A group of minions of Nebulvoltos, leaded by another of the Dark Lord's Ministers, Titan, has stolen and planted several bombs across Seattle. "Digger", "Brute" and "Kitsune" are tasked to disarm the bombs, but the Skeleton Man brothers are there as well with the same intentions. "Digger" and "Brute" quickly decide to make it a competition, much to "Kitsune"'s chagrin. However, the bombs are disarmed in time and Titan is defeated, who seems to have very interesting information about his master. #The Past - After stopping an Attack on the British by Nebulvoltos' Secretary, "Miss Genocide", Mike decides to review his previous adventures and visits his grandfather's Grave. meanwhile, "Speedster" reviews his own past as well. #Another Side part 1 - a Mission in the African savanna goes wrong quick when a Wild Card known as "The Elite One" shows up and goes after both Mike Phoenix and "Speedster" separating them from their allies! it only gets worse as this assassin reveals he was hired by Nebulvoltos to take both of them out and almost manages to do so to Mike! however, things take a hellish turn as Mike's eyes turn red as another side is brought out. #Another Side Part 2 - After Mike Manages to slay "The Elite One" in This new state, he turns to face "Speedster" only for Warlock to now show up. Warlock goes to attack him only for Mike to be evenly matched with the hulking brute... at least until something else is revealed! apparently, Warlock is Neither Man nor Machine as well! with both unknown beings fighting each other now, "Speedster" makes a decision, and one that will not be easy to make either! #Another Side Part 3 - "Speedster" stands in shock at the fierce fight that is taking place in front of him between Warlock and Mike Phoenix. Before he decides to intervene, the rest of his group manages to find him. The entire Phantom Legion takes on Warlock and Mike as "Speedster" tries to use the Strength of Bonds one more time. While it manages to make Warlock leave, "Speedster" feels he has yet to use this power at its maximum strength. Unfortunately, Mike is still in his yet unknown side with no signs of stopping. #Secrets revealed - the Fight Between Mike and Speedster ends in a draw with the Arrival of the rest of the Prism Enforcers and Mika calling out to Mike, snapping him out of whatever was going on with him. a few days later Mika plans a secret meeting between Mike and Speedster with the help of Mermaid and decides to invite the Prism Empress as well. it's time to get to the bottom of this! #The Doomsday Prophecy - after figuring out that mike as well as the rest of the phoenix corps members are not human but actually odd god-made hybrid creations of human, machine and the cosmos themselves known as (To be announced), Mike orders a call straight to the heavens to speak with Omega Zetto while Viralius goes with Ketsu to find out more about the ruins that mentioned a prophecy. and finally Mika, Masako and Michelle visit a Museum to find out more information about Phoenix Corps' Past... however, 3 female members of the Phantom Legion are there on their own business as well! #Kuriza's Revenge - Long time enemy of Phoenix Corps, Kuriza Dokuni attacks the Island of New Zealand with a army of bio-hazardous Toxic Slime Dragons. Mike Phoenix is Sent with Mika, Prism Empress, Masako, Ketsu and Viralius to monitor Mike this time in case anything goes haywire. however, Speedster has also arrived with Mermaid, Malware, Marksman, Grudge, and Jumper. will kuriza be stopped before someone succumbs to her poisonous techniques? #The Calm before the storm part 1 - Nebuvoltos' 1st in command and 2nd in command, "Tensaido" and "Akumadon" are respectively called in and told to come up with a plan to stop both groups of heroes. meanwhile, Mike enjoys a break with Mika at a Theme Park in Kyoto, Japan. however, he's not the only couple there. can Mike and Mika enjoy their time off without running into 2 certain phantoms? #The Calm Before the Storm Part 2 - "Speedster" and "Mermaid" are in Kyoto as well. However, they are too busy for relaxing just yet, as they have reports of the Dark Lord preparing to launch a massive airship from their location to help Nebulvoltos on his conquest. The Phantoms will have to be quick if they want to save the world before it's too late. #Space - A strange Meteor from space lands on a small island off the coast of Guam. Mika and Michelle are sent in to investigate the meteorite, although "mermaid" and "Kitsune" are there as well. soon enough both parties meet up wondering what each one is doing at the island. soon a flock of Giant seagulls fly by the 4 women and pieces of the meteorite get knocked onto Mika and "Kitsune". after the flock has disappeared Michelle and "Mermaid" have lost sight of their friends... until they find 2 sets of giant feet... and when they look up they soon know they have a humongous problem on their hands. #Time - A Mysterious Automaton named "Anomaly" sent by Nebulvoltos, is sent to The Southern Part of Ireland to Cause Chaos. when both groups of heroes arrive, the automation uses a Powerful hourglass to regress the leaders into kids, makes Mika and "Kitsune" Slightly Older, sends Michelle and Mermaid to the future and finally sends Zion and "malware" to Feudal era of Japan. now it's up to Saiiko and "Brains" to solve this issue and stop this rampaging Robot from Tearing apart Time! #Power - During a Fight with "Akumadon" near a Ancient Temple in Tibet, a Mirror known as the Mirror of Multi-Power Activates and Not Only Fuses Michelle, Mika and Masako together, it also Fuses Mermaid, Kitsune and Grudge together, combing their bodies into one giant near (yet-overly-stacked) oversized overpowered body. while it seems like a really cool upgrade at first, the leaders and brains of each team soon find out a dark side to it. will the rest of each team be able to unfuse the 2 giant ultra-curvy fusions before they go power-crazy and turn into something beyond human? #Reality - Weird things are abound when the Legendary Reality Warping Blade, Muramasa breaks during a battle against Nebulvoltos' generals and the sword's reality warping essence is pooled into Mika, Masako, Michelle, "Mermaid", "Kitsune" and "Idol". the next day the 6 girls notice something off with the world and soon learn from their leaders that reality is shifting on it's own. they soon find out the reality warping essence inside the 6 girls is causing them to uncontrollably warp reality around them! now it's a race against time, the essence inside them and their own urges to fix the sword and undo the changes before reality is broken beyond repair! #Soul - one Night, a legendary scythe is stolen by Lunar, one of The Dark Lord's Ministers. the next day Deathbringer suddenly returns form the dead and kidnaps the next Emperor of Japan in line, Jikuto Tsubaki the 3rd as well as the Mayor of Comet City. now it's up to both teams with the help of Queen Persephone to stop Deathbringer and the Dark Lord's Minister, get the Emperor and Mayor back as well as retrieve the Scythe and get out of the underworld before it's too late! #Mind - after a battle against "Tensaido", Michellia Spiralstockings and "Mermaid" Switch bodies thanks to a Mystic gem that was in the area. when the respective team's leaders try to fix Mike and Mika switch bodies with "Speedster" and "Kitsune" respectively. Now the 2 teams must work together to fix this mess and stop "Tensaido" from taking the gem and using it to help Nebulvotos conquer the planet. #Uncover Princesses - when Michelle and "Princess" get captured by mystic woman known as the Dark Empress, The Prism Empress comes up with a plan to infiltrate her castle that lies deep within the Shade Forest on the side of England. unfortunately for Mike and "Speedster" whom are going to rescue the 2, they have to go undercover while the rest of the members on both teams distract the dark empress. both leaders are reluctant about this but unfortunately Mika and "Mermaid" force them into it. Literally. will the 2 be able to rescue Michelle and "Princess" without being found out? #Phantoms at the beach - With no signs of activity from the Dark Lord as of recently, "Speedster" and the rest of his group decide to take a break at a beach resort. But just then, Miss Genocide shows up in that same spot to cause some mayhem and, to make matters worse, the Prism Enforcers appear to stop her when the Phantom Legion doesn't have their masks at hand. Will they be able to contribute without revealing their identities? #The Klock Tower Part 1 - The Dark Lord is preparing his final assault in the name of Nebulvoltos with the airship that "Speedster" and "Mermaid" tried to prevent from launching time ago. The Phantom Legion tracks down this airship and is determined to destroy it from the inside, but first they will have to deal with the last of the Seven Ministers, Lunar. Meanwhile, the Prism Enforcers receive an anonymous letter requesting them to head to the Dark Lord's base as well. #The Klock Tower Part 2 - After receiving the anonymous letter, the Prism Enforcers head off the the Dark Lord's lair. However, they are skeptical about this note as they believe it might be a trap from either the Dark Lord himself or the Phantom Legion, seeking to ambush them. #The Klock Tower Part 3 - Soon enough at the top of tower they find all of the Dark Lord's men and all of Nebulvoltos' men guarding the path to the roof of the tower. each side fights their respective foe until the only ones left are the members of each team. mike sighs and nods to Mika before facing sergy giving him one more chance to end this phantom stint and go home so mike and his friends can do their job and so that sergy and his friends don't get seriously hurt, or worse. the episode ends in a stare-off as the 2 stare each other down. #Prism Log (FINAL) - Prism Enforcer's overview, from mike and Mika's perspective of all the events of the series up to this point. and their reason for fighting. #Phantom Log (Final) - Prism Enforcer's Overview from Speedster and Mermaid Perspective of all the events of the series up to this point. and their reason for fighting. #One Last Fight part 1: Speedster Refuses and Mike sighs again, disappointed it had ro be this way. Mike then begins to power-up and forms a barrier around himself and Speedster. he says one last fight then. winner goes forward to face the bad guys. speedster agrees and throws in another incentive. the losers... unmask themselves. mike shrugs and agrees and then the fight begins. #One Last Fight Part 2: Speedster looks like to have mike on the ropes when Mike's other side awakens... but instead of red eyes, his eyes are a distinct prism-like white. Mike's Hidden Inner strength has awakened and he is now in Full control of his Other Side. The Final Round begins here! (Note: a Remix of X-buster by Jam Project Plays in this episode during the latter half of the fight.) #One last fight part 3: as everyone gets involved now one final punch can decide the winner. The Prism Empress gets that chance. as one of The Speedster's Strongest Attacks gets near she counters with the "Hiryuoh Shotengoku Ha", the Attack counters and Redistributes the Energy and Power from the Phantom Speedster's Attack into the Hurricane Spiral launched by The Prism Empress' Attack and tears through the room going through friend and foe alike before it reaches it's target. The Phantom Speedster has barely enough time to dodge, but as he dodges, his mask is torn off in the process as he lands on the ground. everyone stops as they see Speedster's mask rip off of him and fly through the air at alarming speed only to land calmly a few seconds later right next to Mika. when the Phantom Speedster rises, everyone is surprised, save for mike, mika and a few others on the True identity of the Phantom speedster... SERGIO! #Secrets Revealed - Reverse Side: as the phantoms unmask themselves, mike turns back to normal and asks one question alongside his lil' sister... "Why?" #Final Battle part 1: (TBA - Features final Battle against Dark Lord Alfonso and Nebuvolotos) #Final Battle Part 2: After defeating the Dark Lord and the Alien Overlord Suddenly Warlock Makes himself known and reveals the Battle is FAR from over yet as more dark beings arrive and soon, with Warlock Kneel to a VERY tall lady in a Medieval sorceress get-up with Black Hair and Green eyes... and Sharp Teeth. THE DARK EMPRESS. who soon absorbs The Fallen Nebuvolotos and His Men Back into herself. The Dark Lord Alfonso ad His Ministers are thrown off the tower, not needed. The Prism Empress just glares at the Dark Empress who smugly grins back... the TRUE Battle has just begin. #DISC 2, Set on - the Battle against the Dark Empress comes to a Draw as The dark empress escapes with her legion to her True Castle in outer space. as things return SLIGHTLY to normal, and the phantom legion, plus allies, now register to the superhero registration act, mike sits on soon-to-turn-back into a spaceship or island "home base" and wonders... "What now?" meanwhile, unknowing to the heroes the dark empresses is watching them and planning her next move as they speak. Season 2 #A Vision Part 1 - as the new year comes in and our heroes enjoy their break, the Prism Empress has a Vision of something from long ago, something that doesn't make sense to her... meanwhile, Mike has sensed something off and goes to train, only to find a mysterious bald man in a shinto priest's outfit. meanwhile, Sergio has his own issues to deal with, as do the rest of the allies of Phoenix Corps. #A Vision Part 2 - Mike soon finds out, after a brief Bout that the bald man is one of Goku Phoenix's Long Time friends from earth-0, a Shinto Priest Named "Sanzo" whose strength and fighting prowess puts even Mike's to shame. Sanzo comes with allies as well as a message about the future... the greatest foe is yet to come! and in the mist of all of this, The Dark Empress and Warlock are still out there, preparing to strike again... although The Dark Empress seems unverved... but why? #Log PvP S1 - Mika calls Maika to plan something BIG to celebrate their win against their foes from before... a Giantess Spar! but while Mika is fooling around with Maika, Mike and Sergio meet up and talk about what happened last year and then what's going on so far before a Big Boar-like Man Appears in front of the two heroes eating a giant drumstick in one hand and holding a Giant Spiked Club in the other. Sanzo soon appears and explains This "Pig Man" is Hakkai Zhu, one of the many allies sent to aid them in the upcoming battles ahead. however, he's not the only one here. in the forest, a woman in pink kimono looks upon Mika and Maik's Giantess Spar, curious of what's going on. who is this woman? and why is she hiding from our 2 heroes? #Foes Reawaken - as the celebrations wind down from the heroes' Victory, news soon reaches the Legion of alfonso's Return, at the same time, one of The Dark Empress' Minions attacks Japan, one known as the Dark Knight of Shadows. Viralius goes to deal with the Knight of Shadows as Mike and Sergio talk of what to do now that their enemies have returned. # Voice Actors Prism Enforcers *Mike Phoenix: Yuri Lowenthal / Tetsuya Kakihara *Mike Phoenix (ULTRA SAVIOR): Yuri Lowenthal + Sean Schemmel / Tetsuya Kakihara + Masako Nozawa *Mike Phoenix (????): ???? / Hideyuki Hori *Mika Phoenix: Philece Sampler / Ai Nonaka *Michelle Phoenix: Tara Strong / Romi Park *Prism Empress: Tara Strong / Megumi Hayashibara *Parallella: Tara Strong / Miyuki Sawashiro *Spiralsong: Tara Strong / Ayane Sakura *Mikanelle: (TBA) / (TBA) *Numa: Colleen Clinkenbeard / Mayumi Tanaka *Numette: Luci Christian / Akemi Okamura *Clover Green: Andrea Libman / Suzuko Mimori *Belle: (TBA) *Prism Weather Sorceress: (TBA) *AD: (TBA) *Candy: (TBA) *Aureo Diamond: (TBA) *Haruna: (TBA) *Megume: (TBA) *Prism Warrior: (TBA) / Ami Koshimizu *Wounded Snake (TBA) *Viralius Deathbird: Sam Riegel / Nobuyuki Hiyama *Ketsu Oblivion: Dameon Clarke / Norio Wakamoto *Micheal Fexin: (TBA) / (TBA) *Masako Tengu: Michelle Ruff / Rie Tanaka *Yokorona Oniika: Jessica Straus / Eri Kitamura *Shadia Oblivion: Lauren Landa / Aoi Yuuki *Herro Tranzam: Mark Hildreth / Mamoru Miyano *Ketsunelle: Meredith McCoy / Aya Endo *Prism Gardevoir: (TBA) / (TBA) *Xi-Mao Ryuoh: Monica Rial / Rei Sakuma *Miss Lenix Stocking: (TBA) / (TBA) Phantom Legion *Sergio "Speedster": Yuri Lowenthal / Junichi Kanemaru *Marta "Mermaid": Laura Bailey / Rie Kugimiya *Jorge "Jumper": Greg Chun / Yashiro Taku *Laura "Idol": Eden Riegel / Kana Hanazawa *Alvaro "Digger": Max Mittelman / Taniyama Kisho *Carlos "Brute": Matthew Mercer / Tomokazu Seki *Ian "Angel": Adam Howden / Shintarō Asanuma *Maika "Grudge": Christine Marie Cabanos / Akemi Satō *Dani "Brains": Jeremy Shada / Ikue Ōtani *Shawn "Marksman": J. Yong Bosch / Daisuke Namikawa *Silvia "Agent": Caitlin Glass / Rie Tanaka *Ace-13 "Drone": Jon St. John / Taiten Kusunoki *Luisianna "Kitsune": Michelle Ruff / Suzuki Eri *Alba "Princess": Jenna Coleman / Shiori Katsuta *Fer "Malware": Xander Mobus / Ono Daisuke Villains *Jigoku-oh: Greg Ayres / Ryusei Nakao *Kuriza Dokuni (TBA) / (TBA) *"Warlock": (Unknown) / Tesshō Genda *"Dark Empress" - (TBA) / (TBA) *"Deathbringer": (TBA) / (TBA) *Nitronus: William Salyers / Shinichiro Miki *Hitakuma: Xander Mobus / Takehito Koyasu *Kijigumoros: Kaiji Tang / Toshiyuki Morikawa *Nebulovtos: (TBA) / Tetsuo Kanao *Tensaido: (TBA) / (TBA) *Akumadon - (TBA) / (TBA) *Miss Genocide: (TBA) / (TBA) *Lord Murasakino ': '(TBA) / (TBA) *Metamorphica: (TBA) / (TBA) *Alfonso "Dark Lord": Mike Pollock / Kotaro Nakamura **Virus: (TBA) / (TBA) **Hex: (TBA) / (TBA) **Gum: (TBA) / (TBA) **Ivy: (TBA) / (TBA) **Boxer: (TBA) / (TBA) **Titan: (TBA) / (TBA) **Lunar: (TBA) / (TBA) *???? ???????: (TBA) / (TBA) Misc. Characters *Ryuji Ryuoh: Matthew Mercer / Yūki Kaji *Omega Zetto: Peter Cullen / (TBA) Image Gallery Mike Phoenix (Mii Fighter Outfit).png|Mike Phoenix - Prism Enforcer outfit Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png Connie Phoenix (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png Mikanelle.png Beauty Phoenix (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png Wounded Snake (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png Puppetia De Marionette (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png Parallella (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png Shadia Oblivion (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png Athena Tornado (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png Zion Darkwings (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png Viralius Deathbird (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png Nurse Cheryl (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png Viralina Deathbird (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png Yokorona Onika (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png Saiiko Thunderhand (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png Human Spiralsong.png|Spiralsong (Human Form) Nurse Hikari (New Ref).png Connie Dragon (Prism Enforcer outfit).png Michelle Phoenix (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png Miss Lenix Stocking.png Miss Michellia SpiralStockings.png D. Mika Phoenix (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png Ketsu Obilvion (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png Herro Tranzam (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png Hyper Metal Mike (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png Omega Zetto(mrpr1993 version).png Creator! Mike Phoenix (Blazblue + Guilty Gear + Mortal Kombat Persona).png|God of Destruction! Mike Phoenix (Prism Enforcer outfit) Mika Phoenix (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png Rq balloony brawl mika vs mermaid by sergy92-dch8ctu.png Newsboy legion phantom thief au by sergy92-dc47c7e.png Elena Sphinx (Phantom Legion Outfit).png Kuriza Dokuni.png|Kuriza Dokuni WARLOCK.jpg|WARLOCK Trivia *WARLOCK might be called that (for now) but he does not use magic... he hasn't the need for it, Youngin'. *The Latter half of the anime is represented in a game form in a soon to be announced 3rd DLC pack for LOPC:FW Category:TV Shows Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Sergy92 Category:AgentXY Category:MRAD Category:Dalton and Friends Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:Irockz707